Webs
by alibradragon
Summary: Chapter Two: What We Want ; Everybody wants something that they just can't have. -Multiple Pairings, RxR!-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I don't know why I'm writing angst pieces. Maybe because a fluffy one has yet to reach me. Why are my OTPs tragic, and why do some of them feel like rebounds (I'm looking at you Ushio & Mikage although I love you guys together)? ARGH 5DS WHY YOU DO THIS? You could say it's slightly Alternate Universe, or wishful thinking! Divine isn't dead, Carly's not dead, and so on and so on. Also I apologize for lame chapter titles. Enjoy! First multi-chaptered fic of 2009!

**Disclaimer: **I, Nero, do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, it belongs to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

**Webs**

**Parings: **Multiple Pairings

**Rating: **T-M

**Summary: **_In a tangled web some people weave, does anybody wind up escaping happy? Or are they just prey for the spiders?_

**Part One: Divine Roses**

Divine had weaved a web, he weaved it of the finest silk and hung it out in the open. He was King of the Arcadia Movement, trapping countless numbers in between the fine, sticky strands.

Number One hundred and twenty five. That was his lucky number.

Never had he met such a tormented soul, a person who believed she was nothing more than a monster. Parents abandoned her the day her 'gift' showed itself, they tried to restrain it, make it disappear. Divine would have _none_ of that; he would _control _that power, show her that her gift was not a curse, it was a special blessing.

When she walked into the web, getting herself caught in the threads, she willingly encased herself in it even more.

Aki Izayoi was such a beautiful woman. The Black Rose Witch was such a beautiful woman.

Slowly, but surely, Divine had become Aki's sacred, cherished place. **No one **could take it away from her, if they tried they would surely meet their doom.

The strings had been cut by one **Yuusei Fudo**.

Divine had seen it all, how Yuusei had told Aki that she had to think for herself, that she had to love herself before anyone else. Since that moment, her powers had faltered.

Fearing that Aki really would leave him, he tried to wrap his hold around her even more, trying to keep business before any kind of pleasure. Soon she started seeking reassurance from him. She wanted Divine to reassure her that he would always think for her, that Yuusei was wrong. Aki had thrown herself into his arms, and all Divine did was hold her for a moment.

"Divine…"

Her voice had been so soft, fragile, broken. The way it had been when he hugged her during their first duel. Divine wanted her just the way she was, he told her she was fine as he kissed her and proceeded to remove her clothes. He always whispered in her ear, "Aki, you're fine _just_ the way you are…" over and over again.

He told her this every single night, every single time they shared his bed, every single time he had stripped her down and kissed her on every exposed piece of skin.

Every single night, Aki told Divine she loved him.

It was easy to play along, easy to weave the silk around her, especially when you felt nothing but triumphant every single time.

Divine just didn't have any idea that all the webs he weaved would eventually lead to his demise.

Yuusei Fudo had become a constant in Aki's life, despite her being under the watchful eyes of the Arcadia Movement. Yuusei had cut each and every one of the strings Divine wove around Aki, and he opened up the door to the heart the other man had shut.

Aki began to love herself, and Yuusei began to put words in her ear. Aki had started to think for herself, welcomed back her parents into her life and made friends. Aki had declined sleeping with him and slept in her own bed and dreamt about Yuusei. Divine couldn't tell her she was 'fine the way she was' any longer because it wouldn't be the truth. The new Aki Izayoi was **not**_his_ Aki. She was her own person who could think and feel all on her own.

The final string had been cut when Aki told Divine she was moving out of the lavish building that stood in the middle of Neo-Domino City.

However, Yuusei didn't cut the last string to the web he weaved around Aki.

It was Aki herself.


	2. What We Want

**Author's Notes: **Part Two! Oh guilt, there you go making friends with everybody. Also, very, very AU because one, Kiryu and Carly are _alive_. Two, Jack and Carly are together, and three, Jack and Mikage sleep together. It's like one big soap opera! YAY!

**Disclaimer: **I, Nero, do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, it belongs to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Webs**

**Parings: **Multiple Pairings

**Rating: **T-M

**Summary: **Everybody wants something they just don't wind up having.

**Part Two: What We Want**

Carly asked herself how she wound up here.

By '_here_' she meant curled up next to a man that was _not_ Jack. Jack didn't have cyan colored hair, or intense gold eyes. Kiryu did. Kiryu wasn't as built as Jack was, and his laugh was completely different. Jack's laugh was strong and proud. Kiryu's was a little carefree, insane when it wanted to be.

Sitting up in the dark room, moonlight acting as her lamp for the time being, Carly let the sheets fall to the waist-side, exposing her chest to the cool air. Her hair spilled down her back and along her shoulders, moving as she quietly got out from under the covers and padded her way around the room after finding the cold solid wall.

When her foot came into contact with a piece of cloth, she picked up and headed toward the large window to see what she was holding.

It was Kiryu's red shirt.

Carly looked over her shoulder and she heaved a sigh. Something moved about in the pit of her stomach, and it wasn't nausea. It was that feeling one got when they knew they had done something wrong. Guilt. Carly had almost wanted to cry at first, and she tried not to make any noise when the corners of her eyes had gotten blurry and those tears threatened to slip down her face.

Reaching for the large glass windows, she flipped up the mid-sized lock and let the breeze enter the room before stepping out onto the balcony. She had to remember why she was here, and how she wound up here.

~*~

"_Atlas-sama…" Mikage's voice was quiet, an edge of nervousness as she held the clipboard against her chest, blushing only slightly. She couldn't help it; Jack made her feel…different when he looked at her, if only for a moment. Sometimes she found herself daydreaming (only a little, she had work to do) about how lucky she was that Godwin assigned her to look after him. Sure, Jack had his moments where he could have been nicer to her, but the night he confided in her changed everything. It enforced Mikage's belief in Jack, and not to mention she thought it was flattering that he even said anything to her._

"…_What?" was the blunt reply._

_Mikage's eyes went down from his own, to her shoes and in a sudden rush of boldness she tilted her head up and she pressed her lips against his._

_Carly had been turning around when she heard Mikage blurt the infamous "I love you," something she herself told Jack every day only to receive a smile in return. She had left when she heard Jack say something (she couldn't catch it but it hurt all the same) followed by a muffled noise from Mikage._

~*~

Carly shut her eyes at the memory and her grip on Kiryu's shirt had tightened. She didn't want to be there that day. She remembers how she spent a good two hours crying in her car over seeing Mikage kiss Jack. She spent two hours thinking about how it all made sense. Mikage was absolutely _gorgeous_. Neat blue hair, pressed suit and eyes that Carly believed were prettier than her own. Mikage was so quick to be at Jack's side whereas Carly wasn't. Mikage looked out for Jack, and what did Carly do? She barely made deadlines, found little to no time to crawl into bed next to Jack, and did she mention all of her wacky disguises in attempts to get closer to a scoop?

Mikage seemed like this…pristine beauty and Carly was the girl who lived in her car at one point. Surely, she was starting to believe Jack was with her out of pity. Oh sure, she looked out for him that one time, she let him stay in her apartment (which was bad from jump street because a man and a woman who barely knew each other made for a situation where anything could happen), she made dinner for him. They were husband and wife before they were friends. Damn him for stringing her along and making her fall in love.

Well, Mikage could have him and they could be that perfect couple she saw on those TV shows.

Before Carly could think, she had been starting up her car and taking off in the opposite direction, in the direction of Kiryu's apartment. Kiryu knew what made Jack tick, he'd be able to help her by answering some questions.

Her gut instinct should have told her to wait things out, it was screaming for her to stop, leave and go find Jack instead of listen to Kiryu enforce just how obvious it was Mikage had feelings for Jack. Anybody could have told her Mikage absolutely sucked at hiding her feelings. Anybody could have told Carly that the first person Mikage though about was Jack, and not herself. Kiryu kept driving that point home: **Mikage loves Jack**. She **loved** him madly.

It set the seed of doubt in Carly's head, and she listened to her head and not her heart.

And like the fly going into the web, Carly was caught in it and unable to escape.

~*~

Jack had been going out of his mind wondering where Carly had been for the past three nights. During the day she worked and he hardly saw her, and at night she would return home late. By the third night Carly didn't come back at all, and it was unnerving.

It threw his mind for a loop because this wasn't _his_ Carly. It was like she was purposely distancing herself from him and he didn't like it. His Carly was the one awake in the morning making breakfast while trying to edit some article she was going to turn in and freaking out when either breakfast burned (leaving them to go out and eat) or the article was so full of errors, the paper used one of Angela's stories instead. Then he'd spend half the night listening to her rant and whine, and he'd calmly push her toward the shower and go on about his business.

Every single day as they parted ways Carly would tell him "See you later, Jack. I love you!" and he'd smile. '_Way to go you fucking jerk. Say it back._' he'd tell himself when he noticed the look in his eyes before she jogged off to her car and Mikage would open the door of the limo and greet him with a happy "Good Morning, Atlas-sama!" and they'd be on their way.

When Jack had some time to himself, he'd call Kiryu and he'd tell his friend of how he fucked up and Kiryu would ask why he didn't say it back and Jack would say that he didn't know. Kiryu asked Jack if he loved Carly and his heart told him yes he did, but his head told him he didn't have time to commit to something like that. It happened every single time he never returned Carly's "I love you!".

"…I don't have time for something like that…" he'd tell Kiryu who would groan.

"Yes, that's right. The King _never_ has time, does he?"

If Jack wasn't so distracted with his own personal feelings, he might have caught the hint of sarcasm and anger in Kiryu's voice.

If he wasn't so distracted, he might not have walked right into that very sticky trap.

~*~

"_Carly…"_

_Jack shifted in his seat, amethyst eyes staring out the window as he sat on the couch in his office and heaved an audible sigh._

"_Atlas-sama…" Mikage's voice spoke up._

"…" _He didn't feel like talking to her. _

"_I don't mean to disturb you but…I've seen Carly."_

_Well, that caught his attention, he was already standing up. "Where?!"_

_He was also unaware of the hurt look that flashed across Mikage's face. "I've been seeing her with Kyosuke-san. They were sitting in her car on one occasion…"_

_Jack felt something in the pit of his stomach drop, and things had been coming together now. Carly's absence late at night, Kiryu coming around more often…yes, he should have seen it. One of his best friends was screwing around with his girlfriend, the woman he couldn't admit to loving._

"…_Why are you telling me this." he said, voice unusually calm. He was however, seconds from exploding in anger and shooting first, then asking questions later._

"_You deserve to know, Atlas-sama…" Mikage responded._

"…_Two can play that game then." Jack muttered._

_Mikage hadn't heard him, but there was a frown planted on her face. "Atlas-sama…"_

"…_What?"_

_Jack swore he heard motion outside his office door, but that was ignored when Mikage kissed him._

"_I love you, Atlas-sama!"_

_Two could play the same game. If Carly wanted to be with Kiryu, then…_

"…_Good." Was what he told Mikage before he kissed her again._

_He wished the pleasure overshadowed the feeling in the pit of his stomach._

~*~

"Kiryu, he said it back!" Carly cried, "He said it to **her**! He said it, he said it, **he said it**!"

That's what Carly had repeated to him when he opened his front door to find her there, a crying and angry wreck. Kiryu lead her back to his room and forced her to sit down.

"Carly, try to calm down…Are you _sure_ he told Mikage that?"

He was banking on Carly's overdramatic nature. _'Tell me yes, Carly…' _he thought as a frown was that much apparent on his face. _'Tell me Jack said it.'_

"He said he loved her!" 'Bingo.'

Kiryu slipped one hand into her hair, moving the dark green strands from her face. "Carly, calm down. It's going to be okay."

He honestly felt for her when she cried in his arms, and for a moment he just sat there and listened. To think, she was crying because of something _he_ had really done. Kiryu was the one who made it a point to be seen with Carly in front of Mikage, and Kiryu also hoped Mikage would say something to Jack. Kiryu was counting on Jack overreacting when nothing had really happened, and that in turn would make him do something stupid. Kiryu would pick up the pieces when it came to Carly, and nobody would ever find out. He told himself he was out to get everyone, they owed him for what they did to him. Systematically, he'd go through them one by one.

When Carly had managed to calm herself down, Kiryu had pressed an idle kiss against her forehead. She looked at him in surprise, and for a moment Kiryu had kicked himself. Shit. He wasn't supposed to do that. He was only supposed to tell Carly that she was better off without Jack, and she would believe him, and thus she'd be turned against him. Kiryu was not supposed to kiss Carly and have her looking at him like that.

He also wasn't supposed to kiss her on the lips completely. Doing so meant he'd be risking falling into his own carefully thought out plans. Kiryu should have been telling himself to stop when he pushed her back against the bed. He should have been pushing Carly away when her hands reached for his shirt and pulled it off and tossed it somewhere. He should **not** have been sharing more than one heated kiss with Carly and letting her crawl into his lap to put them closer together. Kiryu wasn't supposed to feel anything when he made her moan his name over and over again. He wasn't supposed to lie there with her in bed and fall asleep after listening to her heartbeat.

It was unfortunate that he did.

~*~

**Endnotes: **_Really long delay, hm? I'd say so! I was trying to display that Kiryu's plan ultimately backfired in the end because boy am I fond of Kiryu/Carly (there should be more ficcage about them honestly). I hope you guys were able to catch that too, being that I wanted Kiryu to be the evil mastermind of it all this time. Trust me, the idea I had before this one set in was that Mikage AND Kiryu were working together in a sense to get the people they wanted but. I like this one better because it's a very very bitter ending. Carly and Jack never find out that Kiryu has duped them in a way, Mikage is just another unfortunate one being mislead by Jack like that, and more importantly Kiryu's gone on and fallen for Carly._

_I'll stop rambling now. XD. Reviews! I loves em!_


End file.
